


Love, to me you are perfect

by lightsfillthesky



Series: What does it feel like to love? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: People knew better then to say anything rude to alpha Hale's mate especially if he's pregnant but others clearly didn't get the memo, creating a self conscious Stiles and a protective Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: Doubleminted (insecure Stiles) & Elle (Pack pov)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, it took me some time to write, i just didn't want it to be blah
> 
> consists of an insecure pregnant Stiles, protective Derek, worried pack and cute-ness all around
> 
> light a/b/o dynamics 
> 
> *some offensive language [curse words, the c word is used]

 Stiles adored being pregnant, feeling the movement in his belly, constantly rubbing his tummy, knowing that his babies are growing month by month always brought him wonder. Knowing that he was carrying twins changed things, he was always cautious, making sure to eat regularly, going to yoga with Allison, spending time off his feet, exercising frequently and going to regular check ups but now he felt a certain uneasiness at time, all though Melissa assured him every time that the babies were fine, it was something that constantly gnawed away at him his nervousness doubling. Derek was always there for him be it if his back hurt or he just wanted something ridiculous at 3 in the morning, Derek never complained, always praised him, he absolutely loved the man.

 

Stiles found himself awake at the crack of dawn, turning to look at his sleepy husband his face so peaceful with an arm thrown over his own stomach he slowly detached himself from Derek’s embrace, pulling the blanket in till it covered Derek’s shoulders, pressing a warm kiss on his forehead watching as Derek relaxed further into the bed.

 

Letting himself pad through the kitchen, wearing soft pajama pants that hung low beneath his exposed belly and a sweater Talia had bought him last year that now fit snugged against his body. He slowly started pulling out pans mindful of the noise, singing to himself as he prepared oatmeal and waffles.

 

He pushed the backdoor open watching the sun rise higher in the sky, he stood barefoot, outside in the cold, letting it envelop him closing his eyes as he leaned against the railing. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his midsection settling on his stomach “Hey love” he leaned back, rubbing his cheek with Derek’s “Hey Der” he closed his eyes lacing their fingers together, feeling Derek’s chest rumble

 

“You’re cold” Derek pressed closer to him, pulling him flushed against his body “What are you doing out here anyway?” Derek asked him as he gently rocked them side to side

 

“I wanted to think” he answered softly

 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Derek asked, all though he preferred not to, he knew if that’s what his mate needed he’d give him that

 

He shook his head, pulling Derek closer to him “Can you stay with me for a while?” Stiles turned to face Derek giving him a warm smile

 

“Of course” Derek pressed a warm kiss on Stiles forehead, both of them turning to look at the preserve.

 

* * *

 

 Jackson was the first one to be awake, grabbing two bowls of oatmeal for Isaac and him as he sat at the table, he watched as everyone slowly started sitting down at the table, wiping the sleep away from their eyes. Boyd and Erica both nursing a cup of coffee as Lydia watched them with envious eyes, he had forgotten that she promised Stiles she’d quit drinking coffee with him.

 

Isaac was the last one to arrive, pecking Jackson’s cheek as he sat down beside him “Where’s Lorelei?” he asked yawning

 

“With Scott, she had a play date with Lilly remember” Jackson answered as he pushed the plate of oatmeal in front of him earning a happy chirp from Isaac.

 

They all ate quietly, slow murmurs filling the room as they gradually started becoming more alert, Erica was the first one to speak up to the room “They’re pretty cute aren’t they?” she sat on her knees, her upper body splayed over the table as she reached for a waffle.

 

Lydia hummed along as she glanced towards them “its trivial but they make you have faith”

 

“What that true love exists?” Jackson asked an eyebrow quirked

 

“Yes, not everyone in this pack has a mate yet” she narrowed his eyes at him, he gave her a sheepish look as he glanced back down continuing to eat his food, he knew when to keep his mouth shut especially when Lydia gave him that look

 

“You’ll find someone” Allison smiled at her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze

 

“I get what you mean, they’re something constant, nothing fazes them it’s like they’re the perfect pair” Erica answered as she took a bite of her waffle “they both mellow each other out, I remember when Stiles was really anxious like blood bleeding from his lip from how much he was gnawing it at it anxious and before I could even do anything Derek just swooped in with a few words and Stiles instantly relaxed it was… pretty amazing” she smiled as she glanced over her shoulder looking at her alphas

 

“You’re right, they’re different from other mated pairs” Allison said turning to look at Erica “I mean it’s not because they’re mated because so are you and Boyd it’s just difficult to explain…” she sighed frustrated, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear “just being in the same room with them its like your overstepping into something intimate”

 

“It’s because Derek looks at Stiles like he’s everything and nothing else matters” Isaac answered with a soft smile

 

Jackson snorted “We can’t forget about Stiles he gets this dopey smile when Derek walks into the room and he basically swoons”

 

“I don’t swoon” Stiles pouted as he held on to the door, Derek side stepping him and walked towards the closet pulling out a large blanket “Right Derek?” he smiled to himself as he walked back wrapping Stiles up, stroking his arms to warm him up “You don’t” he answered

 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows “Liar” he nipped Derek’s jaw, completely turning around and burrowing his face in the crook of Derek’s neck taking a deep breath, he could feel Derek’s hand run up and down his back, he melted into the embrace mindful of his tummy.

 

“Told you” Allison whispered to the other’s, they all nodded along redirecting their gaze to the table.

 

Derek chuckled a bit as he dragged the tip of his nose against Stiles hair, slowly feeling Stiles warm up “Come on, lets go to our room so they can eat in peace”

 

“So dramatic” he leaned back pecking Derek’s cheek “lets go” he laced their fingers together as he pulled him towards the stairs “Don’t forget to clean up pups!”

 

* * *

 

Derek closed the door behind him as he watched his mate fondly, Stiles lifting himself on the bed, settling the half of his upper body against their bedframe “I want to cuddle” Stiles whined, lifting and opening his arms pulling the blanket off his body, sending an involuntary shiver down his back. Derek slowly crawled towards Stiles mindful of not jostling the bed too much as he pinned Stiles legs underneath his weight, letting his cheek rest against Stiles tummy, feeling Stiles fingers lightly scratch his scalp. Letting his hand settle on Stiles hip, his thumb lightly rubbing his exposed skin.

 

Stiles could feel Derek relax, feeling a sense of adoration for his husband “I’m picking up Lorelei later and bringing her to your dads, want to meet up for lunch?” he asked, ruffling Derek’s hair “you’re purring” he smiled, warmth blooming in his chest, feeling completely content with staying in their bedroom all day with Derek covering him like a warm blanket if it were possible

 

“I don’t purr” Derek mumbled “Sure, full moon diner?”

 

“Uh huh” Stiles tugged on his hair lightly “give me a kiss” watching Derek loom over him, he felt butterflies in his stomach “you’re beautiful” he whispered, doesn’t matter how long he’s been with the man, as he glanced into Derek’s eyes, he felt complete love like it was the first time he saw him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him closer, the tip of their noses barely touching “I love you” he closed the distance between them, lightly biting down on Derek’s bottom lip, the overwhelming sensation of Derek’s tongue in his hot mouth, a whimper building in his throat. Derek’s potent scent filling the room making his skin vibrate, all the touches on his bare skin felt overwhelming.

 

“Baby you need to calm down, take deep breaths” he felt Derek lather the junction between his neck and his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he wielded himself to take a deep breath, he felt Derek lay beside him “lay on your side, come on love” he turned to the left facing their door as he felt Derek wrap his arms around his chest “Breath with me, that’s it” he could feel Derek’s chest fall up and down behind him. The only sound in the room was Derek’s reassuring words “I’m right here, you’re okay” and his exaggerated breathing.

 

“I’m sorry” Stiles finally croaked out “I don’t know wh-“ he felt completely embarrassed, Derek pulled him closer letting his chest rumble, a soothing hand caressing Stiles tummy “stop it” he murmured against Stiles throat “you did nothing wrong, I’m going to get you some water, I’ll be right back”

 

“Okay” he whispered, he curled in on himself, feeling Derek’s weight leaving the bed, watching him open the door, closing his eyes just for a minute.

 

“Here baby, you need to sit up for me” he sluggishly moved to sit, his arms feeling like jelly as he pushed himself to lay against the bedframe, gripping the glass between his slender fingers “thank you” the cold liquid soothing his throat “I love you, you have to get ready soon, you have that meeting today right?” he lifted his hand cupping Derek’s cheek.

 

Derek leaned towards the touch “I love you too” he nodded “Sure you’re alright?”

 

“Of course I am big guy, go take a shower” Derek pressed a warm kiss on his lips, pulling back.

 

* * *

 

 As Stiles knocked on the door of Scott’s home, he could hear footsteps running towards the door “Daddy!” she hugged his legs, Stiles ruffled her hair ‘Hey munchkin, did you have fun?”

 

“Yeah, Aunt Kira taught us how to roll sushi yesterday and we watched toy story” she pressed her cheek against his tummy, her little hands placed over his tummy “Did you and papa miss me?” she asked, her smile wide yet her eyes glistening

 

“That’s sounds really fun and of course honeybun, we always miss you” he knelt down, his legs spread, his belly hanging between the ‘v’ of his legs “Why are you asking?”

 

“Just wondering” she sucked on her lower lip turning to look at the ceiling

 

“Hey Lorelei, look at me, you can tell me” he cupped her cheek, giving her a warm smile

 

Playing with her hands she finally spoke “A boy in my class said something dumb, said Papa and you were going to forget about me when the babies arrive”

 

He took a deep breath before he got absolutely pissed off, cupping her face as he looked straight into her eyes “Munchkin, you know papa and I absolutely love you and just because you’re going to have two baby brothers doesn’t mean we’re going to forget you or love you any less okay? The first couple of months will be a bit hectic I’m not going to lie, babies need more dedication but that doesn’t mean we’re going to forget you, I promise, do you believe me?”

 

“I believe you daddy, I’m sorry” she wrapped her hands around his neck, burrowing her face against his throat

 

“It’s okay munchkin, now do me a favor and get uncle Scott because I can’t get up by myself” he chuckled, she immediately sprinted away yelling for Scott

 

Scott practically ran towards him, pulling him up “you okay buddy?”

 

He heard his back cracking, groaning as he stood up “nope do the pain thingy please” he let out a content sigh, resting his head on Scott’s shoulder “I forgot kids can be assholes”

 

Scott rubbed his back “She told you huh? I overheard her tell Lilly, Kira was one second away from marching to the school”

 

He pulled back and smiled at him, Kira was the sunshine of the pack but even he feared her when she got angry “Lorelei, get your stuff please we’re going to Grandpa Hale”

 

“Okay daddy!” he heard her yell from further in the house, he turned to look at Scott “You guys are coming over for dinner right?”

 

“Dude, obviously we wouldn’t miss your cooking” Scott grinned

 

* * *

 

Arriving at full moon’s diner, Stiles felt his body relax at the thought of seeing his mate, pushing the door open the sent of pack overwhelming his senses, walking towards the counter “Hey Boyd” he smiled “Do you have my favorite today?” he asked

 

“Of course, Derek’s waiting for you, I’ll bring it over when it’s done” Boyd gave a small smile as he glanced to the right, following his gaze he could see Derek smiling at him, he felt a sense of love surged through his body, passing through the various tables in till he stood directly in front of Derek “Hey babe” he leaned down a bit, pecking Derek’s cheek.

 

Derek pulled him closer, his hand wrapped around Stiles back stroking his tummy “Hey love, want to sit on my lap?”

 

He preened as he settled on Derek’s lap, nipping Derek’s jawline “Boyd’s bringing my favorite”

 

“I know baby” Derek dragged the tip of his nose along Stiles neck, the irresistible scent of his pregnant mate, radiating sweetness that enticed him “How was Lorelei?” he started draining the little pain his mate felt, feeling him sag against him.

 

“Some asshole kid told her we would forget about her after the little ones get here” he absentmindedly rubbed his own belly “she was a bit worried when I got there but I cleared it up”

 

“Who” Derek’s eyes bleed at the thought of his daughter being in distress

 

“Don’t know babe but I’m pretty sure you can’t maul little kids” he patted Derek’s cheek, a grin spreading on his face “How did your meeting go?” he asked

 

Derek lightly bit Stiles fingers earning a growl from the man, chuckling as he leaned back “Good, finally we’ve been able to make progress. Some of the more traditionalists had been putting up more resistance but after demonstrating how vital the changes are for everyone's well being they finally stopped being so reluctant, we want to keep growing”

 

“I remember when they gave you so much crap for accepting Kira into the pack I also remember the puppy eyes Scott gave you” He pressed his cheek against Derek, both of them remembering how lost and broken Scott seemed for months not knowing how to handle the situation, not wanting to disrespect his alphas yet not wanting to abandon Kira, he remembers how strong Derek fought for Scott, for the respect he thought Scott deserved, It still baffled him that there were so many packs that believed a pack should only consist of werewolves, the only ones worthy of respect believing there should be a pureness in the lineage, which he thought was absolutely ridiculous “you were pretty amazing too” he smiled

 

Boyd walked towards them holding two plates of hot pasta with his secret ingredient, seeing his alphas sharing the same seat, it was as if they were the only two in the entire room, it was as if they immediately created their own bubble, placing the plates in front of them “Here you go, be careful it’s hot” he turned to look at Stiles who decided to ignore his warning

 

“Thanks Boyd” Stiles beamed at him, immediately digging in and regretting it “too hot” he pouted

 

Boyd rolled his eyes fondly “I did warn you, give it a few minutes” he turned around as he heard his name being called “Tell me if you need anything else” he smiled at them as he left the pair alone, hearing Stiles mumbling as he left.

 

“But I’m hungry” Stiles grumbled as he leaned back, watching Derek devour his plate with no care in the world “I hate you” he crossed his arms over his chest, letting them rest over his tummy.

 

Derek smirked “Blow on it love” he said in the same tone, Stiles would always use to tell their own daughter when she was too excited to wait for her food to cool down

 

“Hating you more” he narrowed his eyes, grabbing a spoonful, taking a deep breath and letting his cheeks fill with air, to him it was so boring and he now felt a deeper bond with his own daughter, licking his lips as he slowly placed the spoon in his mouth, he frowned _still too hot_ suddenly he felt Derek grip on his hip tighten, turning to look at his husband his eyes changing crimson red but before he could ask, Derek leaned forward looking over his shoulder “Keep talking about my mate that way and I’ll rip your throat out” the growl sent a shiver down his own spine.

 

The other werewolf stood up stalking towards them but was stopped by Boyd a hand on the man’s shoulder, blood trickling down his shirt from Boyd’s claws “if you don’t calm down, you need to leave and don’t make my alpha repeat himself” Boyd’s voice was cold, everything was completely silent. Stiles hadn’t even heard what the man had said to upset his husband, turning back to look at Derek and letting Boyd handle it “What did he say?” he whispered

 

”Nothing important love” Derek shook his head, continuing to eat as if nothing had happen, still feeling the possessive grip on his on hip he wanted to keep asking but the hunger he felt made him forget, turning back to eat his own food.

 

* * *

 

Leaning against his jeep, Derek pressed against him, he tasted like coffee and hot fudge, his fingers tangled through Derek’s hair before pulling back, he rubbed the tip of his nose with Derek’s “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Derek placed his hands on the jeep, boxing Stiles in as he pressed another chaste kiss onto Stiles lips, moving down and lightly biting Stiles collarbone, sucking on the skin, leaving a tender bruise all along his collarbone to his throat

 

“We’re in public” he felt a whimper building in his throat, tilting his head back, feeling his legs tremble as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, hot puffs of air hitting his throat.

 

Derek smirked, Stiles scent was overwhelming now that he was further along in his pregnancy, his scent more potent than before as if he bathed in cinnamon every morning not wanting to overwhelm his mate he pulled back resting their foreheads together.

 

“Don’t be mean, I have to head back home alone and you’re not even going to be back till I’m already asleep” he knew he was whining but he couldn’t help it, they always ate dinner together be it with their pack or with their tiny family.

 

Derek pulled him into an embrace “I’m sorry love, you know if I could get out of it, I would” rubbing Stiles back in a soothing motion

 

“I know but I’ll miss you” he pouted, he gripped the hem of Derek’s shirt “I’m going to go see Jordan before I head home, my dad said he had some cases he wanted me to see”

 

“Nothing that will get Lydia mad?” Derek grinned

 

He scoffed “Trust me, my dad is almost worse with the whole protect ‘Stiles fragile pregnant mind’ I feel like he may have threatened Jordan a bit if it was something out of Lydia’s approved category” both of them heard Derek’s phone ring, he pulled him closer “Don’t go, be irresponsible and stay with me” his eyes watery, voice small as he glanced up towards Derek

 

Derek felt an ache in his chest, cupping Stiles cheek “I can’t baby, do you want me to call Jackson to accompany you?”

 

He slowly nodded, resting his forehead against Derek’s shoulder as he closed his eyes, listening somewhat to the conversation placing his hands underneath Derek’s shirt feeling the warm skin against his fingers, he could feel the small spasms as he let his hands travel, letting them rest on Derek’s back, hiding his face in the crook of Derek’s neck as they both waited in till Jackson arrived.

 

* * *

 

Walking back inside the station, towards his dad’s old office, a sense of nostalgia hitting him, expecting to see Tara at the front desk or his father hunched over his desk. He leaned against the door frame, Jordan completely focused, his eyes on the desk

 

“Hey Jordan” he knocked on the doorframe, watching as Jordan stood up from his desk “My dad said you had some files for me”

 

“Hey Stiles yeah one second” he watched as Jordan shuffled some files around in till he grabbed three folders from the pile “Take your time with these, everything has been swamped after the new packs have been passing through”

 

“No problem, I don’t have a lot to do these days” he smiled, passing the files to Jackson

 

“When are you due?” Jordan asked with a smile on his face

 

“Three months left” he placed a hand over his belly “I’m a bit nervous to be honest”

 

“I would imagine, twins must be a handful, John is extremely excited every time he stops by he shows us the sonogram” he turned to look over Stiles shoulder, one of his deputies calling him “I have to go, thank you for coming over” he squeezed Stiles shoulder as he passed by him.

 

Stiles turned to look at Jackson “Ready to go? What do you think we should make for dinner?”

 

“Why don’t we order food, could be easier” Jackson said

 

“You’re right I could just make everyone dessert or-“ he heard his name being said, glancing towards a pair of deputies with their backs turned to him hearing the last bit of their conversation

 

 

“-Can you believe he’s gotten so big?” said one of the deputies

 

“Well he is carrying twins” the other woman said a bit timidly

 

“Sweetie, I think he’s expecting more than two, he’s probably eating for five. Can you actually picture Derek Hale with him? That poor man has to live with that” she scoffed

 

 

Jackson’s growl pierced the air, immediately the deputies turned to look at them, one of the woman turned red of embarrassment and the other one merely cocked an eyebrow “You have nothing else to do with your pathetic frigid life, shut the fuck you cunts” Stiles could tell he was fuming, every werewolf in the room could smell his immense anger, his eyes flashing gold, he could feel the changes on his face

 

Stiles grabbed Jackson’s hand, rubbing Jackson’s wrist with his thumb “Hey, calm down, they don’t matter” all though he could feel his insecurities raise inside he didn’t want anything to happen to Jackson “Let’s go home, come on” but it was useless, Jackson kept on growling, placing Jackson’s hand over his tummy “Hey, come back” he said softly, he could hear Jordan scolding the deputies, telling everyone to get back to work.

 

Jackson closed his eyes, taking a deep breath letting his anger dissipate, pulling Stiles hand and walking out of the station. Pulling out his phone, quickly texting the pack to order Stiles favorite food, he could smell a change in Stiles scent a vulnerability that wasn’t there before.

 

* * *

 

Stiles could feel his mind spiral, each insecurity he had about himself started erupting as he sat in the passenger seat biting on his nails, he knew he would gain weight that was obvious and he normally wouldn’t mind it, knowing that his babies were growing and healthy but that didn’t silence his negative thoughts. _Will Derek not find me attractive anymore? Did I let myself go? Will Derek wake up one day and notice that I’m not good enough anymore_ he grazed the stretch marks one his skin, feeling the slight bumps in his skin.

 

* * *

 

 As he got out of the car, he felt himself bigger, conscious of his larger belly and his waddling, when did he start to waddle he continued to bite his bottom lip as he got closer to his home, hearing everyone scrambling in his own home a sense of dread building in his stomach. Lydia was the first to open the door an almost force smile plastered on her face as she gave him a hug. Passing by her, letting her talk to Jackson as she pushed him out, closing the door behind her for ‘privacy’ he headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water, his mind was going a mile a minute creating a darker cloud over him, the cold water soothed his nerves a bit but he could feel the anxiousness from the rest of the pack.

 

“We have your favorites” Erica spoke up with a tentative smile “We got you curly fries, Boyd brought those baked potatoes you like, we have pasta and some apple pie”

 

His stomach churned, did he normally eat that much, he felt his fingers twitch, slowly walking towards the head of the table where all the food was laid out, grabbing just a small amount of each, the food barely had any taste in his mouth. Erica signaled for all of them to leave for a second, he knew what it was about so he ignored them as he moved his food around the plate.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck?” Erica practically yelled, Lydia immediately shushed her, they had walked further out towards the entrance of the driveway to avoid Stiles hearing them, everyone congregated into a circle as Jackson repeated what had happened to the rest of the pack.

 

“So what do we do?” Allison asked “If we say anything wrong, it could make things worse”

 

“He had no emotion when he walked through the door, I can’t believe that someone had the audacity to say that” Kira crossed her arms over her chest, feeling irritation at how anyway had the nerve to say that to anyone especially if they’re pregnant.

 

“What if we call Derek?” Scott asked

 

“He’s in a meeting” Isaac spoke up

 

Suddenly Stiles opened the front door, raising his voice a bit “Isaac can you do me a favor?” Isaac jogged up to the door “Yeah?”

 

“I’m going to pack a bag for Lorelei, Derek’s parents want her to stay over and Talia always gives her cookie so she obviously agreed to that plan immediately” he smiled as he remembered her exciting rambling “Can you drive to their house and give it to them?”

 

“Of course” Isaac immediately nodded

 

“Okay, I’ll call you when I have it ready” he turned around closing the door behind him.

 

Lydia turned back to face the pack “Okay, so no comments about anything that happened, absolutely nothing about his weight or anything only positivity okay? I swear I’ll punch you Scott if you put your foot in your mouth”

 

Scott rose his hands in defeat “I won’t say anything” he pouted a bit, he wouldn’t purposely say anything bad.

 

“Why do I have a feeling that we’re going to fuck this up” Erica asked  

 

“We aren’t” Lydia stood with more determination, flicking her hair as she turned to face the house “We can totally do this”

 

“We’re going to fuck up” Erica exhaled loudly

 

* * *

 

 Erica knew the moment everyone stepped back into the house, practically jumping with nervous energy they were definitely going to fuck things up, Scott was practically biting his knuckles not to talk, Jackson was pacing the entire room and Stiles wasn’t even there, he was upstairs not humming, not singing just packing which made things hundred percent worse. She would’ve called Derek at this point but Lydia was determined to try to make things better.

 

Erica sat one leg across the couch, the other over the coffee table, she gave up the moment she could practically see everything unfold even Allison looked stressed.

 

Everyone perked up when they heard Stiles footsteps, watching as he reached the bottom step, holding a blue backpack “Here you go, thank you Isaac”

 

“No problem” Isaac’s relieved expression didn’t go unnoticed by anyone especially Stiles

 

Yup fucked Erica stretched her back “So Stiles want to watch a movie?”

 

“Uhh no thanks, I’m just going to head up to bed, I’ll see you guys in the morning” Stiles gave them a small wave, turning around and heading upstairs. When they finally heard the door click “We fucked up before we could even fuck up” Erica shook her head, Lydia groaned as she covered her face with her hands “Perfect”

 

“Call Derek?” Kira asked

 

“Call Derek” Boyd answered, pulling his phone out

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles paced in his room, gnawing on his lower lip, did he really make people that uncomfortable now? They couldn’t bare that he now knew the truth? Was everyone just being extremely nice this entire time? He waddled yes he waddled now apparently. Reaching the bathroom looking into the mirror he finally really looked at himself, his cheeks were chubbier, his face in general was rounder than before, he tentatively pushed up his shirt turning to the side to view his protruding stomach. The voice in his head got louder, squeezing his eyes shut, he left the bathroom, heading towards the balcony grabbing a blanket from their bed as he wrapped himself up, plopping down on the chair as he gazed at the forest, trying to ignore everything around him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up when he heard the door open, rubbing his eyes as he turned around “Hey you” he smiled, he watched as Derek took off his clothes, throwing them in the hamper, putting on a pair of sweatpants

 

“Hey love” Derek cupped Stiles face caressing his face smiling as he saw Stiles flutter his eyes close practically melting into the touch, kneeling in front of him he could smell the residual scent of distress, he was fuming when Boyd told him what had happened at the station, he could feel the anger in his body, his eyes bleeding red, immediately leaving the meeting.

 

Calling Jordan, his knuckles turning white because of how hard he was gripping the steering wheel, trying to calm himself down through deep breathes. He was so grateful when they were having lunch Stiles hadn’t heard the disgusting words coming from that man’s mouth, it was all lies, to him Stiles was always beautiful.

 

He was one step away from firing those deputies but he knew Stiles wouldn’t like that but Jordan promised him that there would be a reprimand for them, it eased his anger but it didn’t fully leave his body in till he was back home the scent of mate and pack reached him.

 

He didn’t know how to breach the topic, preferring to wait in till Stiles felt comfortable, he bumped the tip of nose against Stiles jaw “Love, lets go to bed” he spoke as gently as he could

 

“I’m going to change” Stiles said, standing up and letting the blanket fall, pooling around his feet. Derek noticed for the first time he grabbed his pajamas closing the bathroom door instead of changing in front of him like he usually did.

 

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting against his knees, letting out a deep breath as he flexed his fingers. Waiting in till Stiles returned to the room, he could feel his anxiousness. “Love” he lifted his arm waiting for Stiles to grab his hand, pulling him in till he was standing right in front of him “sit on my lap” he moved back till his legs were processed against the bed, he could see Stiles debating it “aren’t I –“ Stiles asked quietly

 

“Aren’t what baby?” he asked

 

“Nothing” he watched as Stiles slowly straddled his hips, keeping on biting his bottom lip, wincing as bits of blood started to appear. Derek cupped his cheek, draining the minimum pain, leaning forward and licking the line of blood “talk to me”

 

“Do you… I don’t’… it’s ridiculous” Stiles started fiddling with his fingers, keeping his gaze on his hands “Do you still find me attractive?” Stiles whispered, “I mean look at me, I’m huge, I have stretch marks and I’m not…”

 

Derek placed a finger under Stiles chin and lifting his face so he could look into his eyes “You are absolutely breathtaking, everyday I see you I can’t believe you’re mine. The flush in your cheeks, the way you glow, you radiate love. You’re carrying our children, you’re bringing life into this world how can I not find that beautiful. The stretch marks you’re carrying is your body accommodating our babies, they are completely natural, they’re a part of you and I love every part of you.” He pressed a warm kiss over Stiles forehead “Every” another kiss over his left cheek ”inch” another one on his right cheek “of you” finally pressing a chaste kiss on Stiles lips “is beautiful” he gently nipped Stiles jawline “Doesn’t matter how many times I have to tell you, I will” he wrapped his arms around Stiles back, pulling him closer, gently stroking his back “you are the love of my life, I completely adore you”

 

Stiles flushed pink, squirming a bit, his hands tentatively cupping Derek’s face, caressing his face “You’d do that? For me?”

 

“Of course I would love, I’d do anything for you” Derek smiled “You can always talk to me with whatever is bothering you, I’ll always be in your corner”

 

“You’re a complete sap you know that” Stiles smiled, his scent returning back to its sweeter tint, relief washing over him seeing Stiles going back to his old self “you love it”

 

“I do” Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair, leaning to rest his forehead against Derek’s “I love you, I just felt so horrible and I guess I had those insecurities but they were like in a tiny box you know but when they said that it…it just broke it open, like I started doubting everything and you know that tiny voice in your head that says literally ever bad thing about yourself it was like it was screaming and the pack bless their heart, they tried but it wasn’t the same” Stiles sighed, pulling back to look at Derek “I’m tired, it was like I was fighting with myself”

 

“Let’s go to bed then, tomorrow we’ll stay in, I’ll make you breakfast and we’ll do whatever you want. Isaac told me Lorelei was staying with my parents so we have time, whatever you want” Derek pecked Stiles temple

 

“After lunch can we pick her up? I really miss her and I want the three of us to do something maybe go to the zoo just us”

 

“Of course baby” Derek let his hands fall from Stiles back, bumping his nose against Stiles cheek “now come on let’s go to bed”

 

Stiles stood up, letting Derek move first, resting his hands over his belly, feeling a hint of guilt, Derek placed his hands over his own “Don’t, you did nothing wrong”

 

“Okay” a small smile on his face “get to it big guy, I want to cuddle already” he wiggled his eyebrows

 

Derek stood up, pecking his nose “you’re ridiculous” walking around to the other side of the bed, turning off the lights, the only light was from the lamp on the nightstand, dimly illuminating the room.

 

Stiles lifted the covers, letting himself be covered in warmth, laying on his side grabbing Derek’s hand “Why are you so perfect?” He waited in till Derek laid on his back, resting his head on Derek’s bare chest, tracing circles on Derek’s stomach.

 

“Shut up” Derek yawned, letting his hand run up and down Stiles back in a soothing matter. Stiles leaned up to kiss Derek’s chin “Goodnight pumpkin”

 

Derek chuckled “goodnight love”

 

Stiles drifted off to sleep feeling fuzzy and warm, the voice completely silent, concentrating on Derek’s steady heartbeat, thinking of everything he wanted to do tomorrow with his tiny family, feeling more love for husband than ever before, if that was even possible “I love you so much” he whispered into the dark, Derek was fast asleep but he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS WHY DID THIS TAKE ME SOO LONG TO WRITE??
> 
> & can you tell i had no idea how to end it??? 
> 
> quick question, is the C word too offensive? to me it isn't but if it is, i'll change it.


End file.
